Boogie Wonderland
| Format = | Length = 4:48 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Chronology = Earth, Wind & Fire singles | Last single = "September" (1978) | This single = "Boogie Wonderland" (1979) | Next single = "After the Love Has Gone" (1979) }} "Boogie Wonderland" is a song by American R&B band Earth, Wind & Fire, featuring The Emotions. Released as a single on March 20, 1979 by The American Record Company and Columbia Records, The song was certified Gold by the RIAA on May 29, 1979. "Boogie Wonderland" was written by Allee Willis and Jon Lind, and recorded by Earth, Wind & Fire. It was included on the album I Am. It is regarded as a classic of the disco era, peaking at number 14 on the disco chart. On other US charts, "Boogie Wonderland" peaked at number 6 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 2 on the Hot Soul Singles chart. Reception "Boogie Wonderland" was written for The Emotions - cousins of Earth, Wind, & Fire's lead singer - and was commercially successful, selling over a million copies and being certified gold in the US (until the RIAA lowered sales levels required for certified singles in 1989, a gold certification was awarded for sales of one million units) and gold by the British Phonographic Industry for selling over 400,000 copies in the U.K. Covers * "Boogie Wonderland" was the basis for the dance song "I'm Alive" by Stretch & Vern Present "Maddog"; the song reached number 6 in the U.K. in September 1996. * The song was also covered by U.K. jazz funk band Shakatak in their 1999 album Jazz in the Night. Maurice White's leading vocals are replaced by Bill Sharpe on the keyboard, while Roger Odell gives a techno-house drum beat to the tune. The Emotions' vocal parts as well as Philip Bailey's falsetto are rendered by Jill Saward. * The rock band Girls Against Boys covered the song for the 1999 movie 200 Cigarettes. * A rendition of the song was featured on the reality television competition series American Idol, during the closing minutes of the April 2, 2003 episode. It was performed by the Top 8 finalists from Season 2: Ruben Studdard, Clay Aiken, Kimberley Locke, Josh Gracin, Trenyce, Carmen Rasmusen, Kimberly Caldwell and Rickey Smith. * It was covered by Brittany Murphy for the soundtrack to the 2006 movie Happy Feet. * Dutch DJ and production duo Mr. Belt & Wezol released a remix of Boogie Wonderland in 2016 on Spinnin' Records. Appearances in other media * "Boogie Wonderland" has been featured in the American films Roller Boogie, Madagascar, Happy Feet, Don't Look Under the Bed, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Mirror Has Two Faces, Caddyshack and The Nice Guys, as well as the French film The Intouchables. * It was in the 23rd episode of Season 9 of U.S. TV series The Office. * A remix of the song was used in the arcade game Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX, and the original version appeared later in Hottest Party 3. * "Boogie Wonderland" has been made into different variations by The Ohio State University Marching Band, the Southern University Marching Band, Tennessee State University's Aristocrat of Bands, and the Marching 100. * The song is used in the Australian play, Priscilla: the Musical. * The song is used as the theme for The Steve Czaban Show on Yahoo! Sports Radio. * The Song appeared in video games, Rabbids Go Home and Just Dance 3. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Accolades The information regarding accolades attributed to "Boogie Wonderland" is adapted from AcclaimedMusic.net. (*) designates lists that are unordered. References External links * Category:Earth, Wind & Fire songs Category:1979 singles Category:Disco songs Category:Songs written by Allee Willis Category:Songs written by Jon Lind Category:1979 songs Category:Vocal duets Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs about dancing